1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for locating, filtering, ranking and then providing a selection of potential “meet-up” venue(s) and time(s) recommendations to a group of users of a device having an interface and a display (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet) based on the geographic area delineated by a user and the user's contacts who are invited to the “meet-up”. The methods and systems calculate and rank the most convenient “meet-up” venue and time based on the current location of group members, taking into account a plurality of factors. Thereafter, the group members vote for the most suitable location among the ranked “meet-up” venues.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Some methods and systems for locating potential meeting venues for a user of a mobile device and his/her contacts are known. Located venues are presented to the group (i.e., the user and his/her contacts) of users having devices with an interface and a display (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet) for a vote on which venue to select. However, one shortcoming of the known methods and systems is that they are applied in limited geographic areas. Another shortcoming of the known methods and systems is that the potential meeting venues are not filtered or ranked as to likelihood of desirability for the group of users.